Dragon Warrior Prestige Class Information
The Dragon Warrior Prestige class is reserved for only the most prefect of the aspiring Knights. It currently can only be granted by the Grate Sage Kyrie who is unique thus far in knowing the ritual to bestow the power of the Dragons to a mortal. There can only be 2 Dragon Warriors below 5th level at any given time dew to the method of soul bonding needed to create a Dragon Warrior and the danger of fracturing a soul more then 3 ways. Fortunately the total number is not limited as the mortals and dragon's soles merge into a single shared version when the Dragon Warrior hits 5th level. Dragon Warrior Class Prerequisites Stat wise to take the Dragon Warrior class a character must have: #BAB: +4 #Feats: Weapon Focus or Improved Critical #Alignment: Chaotic Good This class also has role playing requirements. To take the class the character must find a Dragon who knows the spell "Bond Spirits" and confront the dragon. When first entering the Dragon's fear aura the character must remain fearless of their own merits (beating the DC by at least 5) using no items with the save vs fear or immune to fear effects. They then must ask the Dragon if he or she needs a protector and pass a DC 30 Diplomacy check. Lastly they need to survive the soul melding ritual by succeeding on a will save vs insanity with a DC of 10 + the Dragons ECL + CHA bonus or the character will loose their mind as their sole is ripped from their body becoming little more then a mindless animal. There is no risk of this happening to the Dragon. Dragon Warrior Class Information Table: Dragon Warrior Hit Die: D10 Class Skills (2 + Int modifier per level) Concentration, Bluff, Diplomacy, Handle Animal, Heal, Intimidate, Knowledge (History), Listen, Ride, Search, Sense Motive, Spellcraft, Spot, Survival, Tumble. The following are class features of the Dragon Warrior Prestige Class. Weapons and Armor Proficiency: A character gains no new weapons or armor proficiencies when taking a level in the Dragon Warrior Class. Dragon Warrior Spirit Gauge: A Dragon Warrior can only maintain her Half-dragon form for only limited ammount of time. This ammount of time is measured in how firmly their sole has melded with that of their patron Dragon's at the current point in time. At the lowest level of the melding, a Dragon Warrior can hold their Half-dragon form for 1 minute (10 rounds) this forms the unit of measure for the Dragon Warrior's "Spirit Gauge" which is refered to as a Gauge. With every level a Dragon Warrior gains one more unit of Gauge untill at 5th level she can maintain her transformed state for 5 minutes (50 rounds). For every non Dragon Warrior class taken after 5th level has been reached the Dragon Warrior recieves half a Gauge more of time. Levels taken before Dragon Warrior have no effect on the size of her Spirit Gauge. Dragon Transformation: A Dragon Warrior is able to call upon her Draconic soul to transform into a half dragon for as long as their Spirit Gauge allows. The transformation is a free action that does not provoke an attack of opportunity. While transformed the Dragon Warrior gains all the benefits of the Half Dragon template howeaver her flyspeed is always 80 with good maunverability. Her armor transforms as well to better reflect their patron Dragon's type, it can bond with the Dragon's Warrior's skin in the form of thicker armored scales, or simply change shape and function but still look like normal armor. This arrtibute is decided at first level and cannot be changed later. The armor regardless of its normal construction and enchantments becomes +3 Dragonplate armor of their patron's type with the normal energy resistance made into full immunity. Her armor becoming a part of her body, or simply altering changes its preformance *'Bonded:' Bonded armor becomes a body part, providing the same amount of protection as +3 Dragonplate but with none of the drawbacks. As a body part her armor is so light that it doesn't cause any armor check penalty, her flexibility is unhindered allowing for the use of all of her dexterity, and she can still cast spells without any chance of failing. *'Transformed:' Transformed armor is the same rigid plate with the normal attributes of +3 Dragonplate. However the Dragon Warrior's armor is left with excessive energy from the transformation which may manifest as any two magical armor abilities of moderate or lower strength. Dragon Warrior's Strike: If a Dragon Warrior makes a full attack action, and hits with all of her attacks, she may make another attack at her highest base attack. If that attack hits, her weapon acts as if it had scored a critical hit with an elemental burst 2 of her patron Dragon's energy type. Align Weapon: The power of the Warriors patron Dragon's sole has become melded with her own that she is able to channel the power of her patron's breath weapon even while she is not tranformed. Her weapon, regardless of any other enchantments placed upon it now deals 1/4th of their patron’s breath weapon's damage and she may preform her Dragon Warrior's Strike outside of her Dragon Form. Draconic Mutation: In the final stages of her sole melding with her patron Dragons, a Dragon Warrior begins to manifest some traits of her Patron Dragon's species. *Her breath weapon matures from its infancy doing 2d6 dammage per HD and recharges in 1d10 - CHA rounds. *A fear aura equil to the lowest powered version appropriate for her patron Dragon's species (the aura can be supressed at will to not effect those arround her). *One of the abilities a Juvanile or younger dragon of their patron's species possesses. True Dragon Warrior: Once a Dragon Warrior reaches level five, her has fused completely with her patron’s making them one creature with two bodies and two minds. The next time the Dragon Warrior transforms she cannot change back to her previous mortal shape and permanently gains the half dragon template. From this point on attempting to transform will turn the warrior into a young dragon of her patron's type for the duration of their Soul Gauge. Her patron Dragon also now considers her to be one of his or her own children at this point and can be persuaded to assist the warrior form time to time with small tasks.